in no particular hurry
by amahara
Summary: second theme - shino wonders if letting himself drown is really all that bad. kibashino.
1. blue

Sooo.

This is the first time in about three years since I've attempted writing anything that goes beyond roleplaying, but I don't know – while I was stuck without a decent internet connection while moving into my dorm yesterday I kind of came across this list of one hundred themes… so here comes some drabbles.

Anyway, warning if you will – English is my third language, so my English is iffy at times, try to not let that derail you. :P

* * *

**Perfect Blue**

Over the years, Shino had become quite convinced with himself that the dark-shaded world he saw from behind his glasses was just perfectly fine, thank you very much, and that he was perfectly fine in what he saw.

Because in his black-and-white world he didn't have to messy things like colour, without all the little things getting in the way he always look at the bigger picture, he could stand back hidden behind his collar and glasses -his wall, his protection- and judge the world as he wanted.

And he was fine – perfectly fine with his little naïve view of the world, because as far he was concerned the sky was a lighter shade of shade of gray.

Of course, that was before one Inuzuka Kiba came crashing into his life… and like everything else, he was quick to judge his new teammate. He was everything he wasn't; loud, annoying, Kiba didn't think… he just acted with little thought of repercussions, and settled more than a majority of their arguments by simply cursing until Shino got to tried to listen anymore and took his leave – which would just result in even **more** cursing, and him showing more emotion (in the form of sheer anger and annoyance, and that thoughtful wondering that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to just smother the boy in his sleep on one of their missions) than he had probably ever showed in his entire life.

But somewhere along the line of all that arguing -and murdering afterthought- something, something… happened. Their arguments became less and less, and they actually began to speak and they all began to actually work together as a team, and he found that perhaps he could even call the other a friend, maybe.

When Kiba had shown up in his life he had done much more than be that source of annoyance from him, little by little he had picked away that perfect wall he had spent the years building up and painted that messy thing known color into his dark world with a simple kiss.

Now he found himself watching as the other boy ran around in what was usually their practice field but he had turned into a decent place to play and run around with the ever growing Akamaru. Though the only difference was that he knew that there was color beyond his glasses… because the grass was green, trees where brown, and the flowers that grew around them in this time of year was a rainbow of different colours that sometimes just made him stop in place and wonder how he could have missed this.

And the love… love he found was some wonderful mixture of all of these colors that he just couldn't get enough of anymore.

"Oi, Shino?" He blinked somewhat, glancing a bit toward the voice and the boy now standing in front of him – looking oddly thoughtful as he pursed his lips for a moment, before a sudden smirk spread across his features (which Shino had learned in these past few months of their whirlwind of a relationship, was never a good thing) as before Shino could question what was on the other's mind before he found all questioning put aside at the a simple kiss from the other.

It became clear what the other's thoughts had been when the other brought away with a chuckle of laughter, feeling as fingers grabbed at the bands of his glasses and quickly went about removing them. Shino opening eyes to a much brighter world and having to blink and adjust, watching as the other did away with his glasses by pocketing them and grinning again, reaching out and, using those same glasses-stealing fingers, grabbed at his hand and tugged him along. Away from under the shade of the tree and into this colorful world, smiling faintly from beyond the collar of his jacket, eyes scanning upward onto the now exposed sky.

He was happy because of Kiba, happy he had come along and taken his naïve world had broken it like old china on the floor because beyond it exposed something so much better…

And he didn't think Kiba could have painted the sky a more prefect shade of blue.

* * *

Well, I'm going to dedicate this to my favorite roleplay-buddy, because I believe anyone who puts up with me and my bad karma for six months deserves something. So here's to ya' Rae-chan, because I kind of got the whole idea for this from a paragraph you wrote during our roleplay anyway. 

So thanks for kicking my skills right in the ass and getting them into gear.


	2. drown

So yeah,only took me three months to get another one out, huh? Mmm. Well I learned the hard way that college is a bit of a bitch, and I've been a bit a bit under the weather as of late. But yeah, I promise to get on top of things and try harder so I get too one-hundred.

This is still crazy-dedicated to my most favorite roleplay buddy ever. :P

* * *

**Drowning**

Kiba is a dominating and powerful force.

So much so Shino even finds himself awash and caught up in it all, never able to bring himself to fight back whenever the other boy pushes him to the ground in the shade of some trees, or forces him against some back-alley wall. Never says anything about how Kiba's hands like to roam over clothing – searching for any semblance of skin through the heavy fabric, his protection. How those same skillful hands always exposing skin whenever it wasn't enough, always exposing his scars, his embarrassment, his shame, his weakness…

Shino finds he can't do much expect whimper and moan whenever Kiba takes advantage of that weakness, feeling how the other boy's lips press messy kisses against his neck, his lips, wherever Kiba wants leaving more scars –scars only he can see—burned against his skin. Those slightly swollen, chapped lips muttering and whispering of emotions he shouldn't be feeling, of more weakness, weakness that he find himself drunk on and unable to help embracing. Voice refusing to give into what his mind and body already has, but his answer there, written clear with every sound that escapes him, each time his body presses into the hands that makes his blood boil.

Long ago and far away, Shino would have quickly ended this – denied this weakness and would have been just fine.

Now, he knows, this is what keeps him sane.

But Shino can't help but wonder just how sane he is now as he finds his form being pushed against his kitchen counter-top, feeling how fingers fumbled over buttons and tugged at clothing, and the hot breath on the back of his neck that made him grip the counter's surface until his knuckles where a ghastly shade of white.

He's caught up in a riptide… unable to escape the sheer force created from Kiba; it's consuming and enveloping him.

It's like he's drowning, it's crushing him and leaving him unable to breathe.

This _pain_…

He likes it.


End file.
